Neverland
"*Second Star To the Right, & Straight On till Morning...*" Neverland (also spelled Never Land and also known as Never Never Land) is a fictional island featured in the works of J. M. Barrie and those based on them. History Inhabitants who live on the mystical island of Neverland may cease to age if they so choose and it's best known resident Peter Pan famously refused to grow up, so it is often used as a metaphor for eternal childhood (and childishness), immortality, and escapism. Neverland has been featured prominently in subsequent works, either adapting Barrie's work or expanding upon them. These Neverlands sometimes vary in nature from the original, which seems fitting as Barrie originally described them as doing that. to the original work and the 1911 novel, it is a physical manifestation of children's dreams, and is able to be reached through a child dreaming. However, it is possible to physically go there, and even to become a permanent resident. It's structure constantly changes and is slightly different for each individual who visits. Locations *'Neverland Plains' - A location where the Indian tribes reside. *'Skull Rock' - A location where the "pirates are said to hide their booty." *'Crocodile Creek' - A swamp environment where the Crocodile lives. *'Mermaid Lagoon' - A location where the beautiful mermaids of Neverland dwell. They love to sing, comb their long hair and play the "mermaid games" in the shallow waters near the shore. However, at night when the moon is out, this area becomes a very haunting and dangerous place for mortals. The mermaids begin to howl and have even been known to drown those who dare to get too close. Captain Hook is terrified of the mermaids. He refers to them as the "loreleis" and considers their turf to be the most treacherous place in the Neverland. The lagoon is also where the infamous "Marooner's Rock" can be found. *'The Black Castle' - referred to in the 2003 film is an old ruined and abandoned castle, decorated with stone dragons and gargoyles. It is one of the places where Tiger Lily is taken by Captain James Hook. This sequence is based on the Marooner's Rock sequence in the original play and book and, like Disney's non-canon "Skull Rock", Black Castle replaces Marooners's Rock in this film. *'Neverpeak Mountain' - is the huge mountain that is right in the middle of Neverland. According to Peter Pan in Scarlet, when a child is on top of Neverpeak Mountain, he or she can see over anyone and anything and can see beyond belief. *'The Maze of Regrets' - is a maze in Peter Pan in Scarlet where all the mothers of the Lost Boys go to find their boys. *'Pixie Hollow' - is where Tinker Bell and her tiny fairy friends live and dwell in Disney's Tinker Bell movies and related books. *'The Neverseas' - are the seas around Neverland in Disney's Tinker Bell films. Some small islands can be found in it, and it seems that it can communicate with the real seas, as a normal ship comes across the path of a young James Hook in The Pirate Fairy. *In Steven Spielberg's 1991 film HOOK- the pirates occupy a small port town peppered with merchant shopfronts, warehouses, hotels, pubs and an improvised baseball field, and many ships and boats of varying sizes and kinds fill the harbour, as the pirates, since Peter's disappearance, have been able to expand their territory. The Home Underground has also been replaced by an intricate tree house structure which is prominent on the landscape rather than concealed, as the Lost Boys have successfully taken over their part of Neverland. This structure is possibly a continued development of Peter's "house atop the trees" which he occupies following Hook's defeat and the Lost Boys' return to the Mainland, presumably because he no longer has to hide nor house a large community. The number of lost boys have also increased and they navigate their home via hybrid wind-surfer/skateboard tracks, as the power of flight was lost with Peter. The Mermaids' Lagoon is also directly connected to the Lost Boys' tree house structure by a giant clam-shell pulley system, possibly because they have become allies to the Lost Boys in Peter's absence. The Home Underground is discovered buried and forgotten by an adult Peter in the film, underneath the new home of the Lost Boys. Thus, while more elaborate, the locations of the Home Underground and the Pirates are unchanged. Neither the redskins nor their territory appear in the film. Known residents *Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *The Lost Boys *Captain Hook *Pirates *Tiger Lily *Mermaids Gallery File:A65aaa4ebde8ca50d1f292acc0c01be9.jpg|Neverland File:Neverland1.jpg|Captain Hook's Pirate Ship File:NUP_166640_0162.jpg|''Peter Pan Live'' File:72acb890faa20d2ecbe976d55f225639.jpg|''HOOK'' File:10e07139718f1aea4c014d18eee292ef.jpg|''HOOK'' concept art. File:9b8c26_bcc03621bc544a859aa3c4e753bce18b.jpg|Lagoon File:Map.jpg|Neverland in Peter Pan Live File:Ppb8sm.jpg|Mermaid Lagoon File:4mnUshU.jpg|Neverland File:Peterpantricia18-2.png|Mermaid Lagoon File:61.jpg|Indian Camp File:Neverland_by_renaedeliz-d5yhjt4-1.jpg|Neverland File:Latest-9hh.jpg|Skull Rock File:Peter-Pan-Live-Mermaids.jpg|Peter Pan live. File:Hook-hook-11977910-853-480.jpg|''HOOK'' File:Neverland_by_itbemackenzie-d4pv1xp.jpg|Neverland File:18lpcczfgbf06jpg.jpg|Neverland in Syfy's Neverland Miniseries. File:CnBJv3eWAAAdCrc.jpg|''HOOK'' 250px-DisneyNeverland.png|Disney's Neverland 250px-Neverland-2003.jpg|Peter Pan 2003 Neverland Photos2.jpg|Neverland from SyFy's Neverland Miniseries File:Hookneverland.jpg|''HOOK'' peterpan-neverlandmap.jpg Category:Locations